


Naughty or Nice

by heichou_bombastic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, One Shot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, cross dressing, ereri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heichou_bombastic/pseuds/heichou_bombastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally just Christmas smut between Eren and Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty or Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren Jaeger has a special surprise in store for Levi on Christmas.

     Eren Jaeger nervously looked himself up and down in the bedroom mirror as he waited for his husband to get home. 

     Even though it was Christmas day, as well as his birthday, Levi was called into the office for some sort of planning. Planning for what, Eren didn't know, nor did he care. As disappointed as he wanted to be about it, in reality he was relieved. He had to do some planning of his own, because he had something very special in store, and Levi was oblivious to all of it. At least, he would be until he walked in the door in only a matter of minutes.

     The brunet could hear his heartbeat thumping in his ears. He had to go into the front room soon, but anxiety was taking over. Glancing over the reflection of his body once again, Eren could already feel his cheeks begin to heat up. He was wearing thigh high red fishnet leggings, along with shiny red high heeled shoes. Attached to the leggings was a red lace garter belt, paired with a red thong, tiny green bows delicately sewn onto each side. On top of that, he had on a sheer red baby doll top, and a Santa hat placed carefully over his dark brown hair. As ridiculous as he felt, Eren could already feel himself getting hard. He already had a damn good idea of what Levi was going to do to him when he finally got home, and those thoughts alone excited him. The outfit he was wearing was sheer enough so that his nipples and his slowly hardening member were just visible through the lace fabric. Knowing Levi, Eren knew that this would drive him crazy, but why the hell was he so nervous?

     Finally pulling himself away from the mirror, Eren headed out into the living room, taking his seat on the couch. He had made it out just in time; he could hear Levi's car pulling into the driveway. He tried to make himself look enticing, spreading his legs and lying back just slightly. Pushing his chest out and arching his back a bit, he gently began palming himself, a small whimper escaping as he did so. For now at least, he had to look past his nervousness. In fact, it wasn't as if they had never had sex. Eren's heart leaped in excitement as he heard Levi's keys rattling from the other side of the door.

     Moments later, the door unlocked, and an unsuspecting Levi stepped in the house, closing the door behind him before stopping dead in his tracks. 

     "Holy fuck," groaned the raven haired man, causing Eren to smirk as he eyed his husband. 

     "Hello there, handsome," the brunet crooned as Levi slowly began walking over to the couch where Eren lay spread out shamelessly. Eren let out a soft chuckle, sitting up and setting his hands on the older man's shoulder's, rubbing them soothingly. "You're freezing, you poor thing... Why don't you let me warm you up?" He eyed Levi seductively, as the other man could feel his throat getting dry. He didn't think he had ever been this turned on in his life.

     "Yes, please," Levi managed to choke out as he was gently eased onto the couch, Eren now deciding to sit with each leg on either side of the shorter man's lap and straddling him as he pressed their bodies together. "God, you look fucking amazing."

     "Thank you," came a breathy reply from Eren as he pulled gently on the knot of Levi's tie, slowly loosening it. He wanted to tease the other man as much as possible, but even he was losing patience. Already, he could feel Levi's erection growing and pressing against his thigh, even through the layers of fabric that separated them. Giving Levi a warm smile, he pressed their lips together, letting out a quiet moan as he began unbuttoning the older man's shirt. Temptation was becoming too much for both of them. Levi brought his hands to Eren's thighs, rubbing them up and down and pulling the brunet even closer, rutting their hips together as he let out a deep groan into the younger man's mouth.  

     "Mm... Fuck, Levi," Eren moaned as he ground his hips against the older man's, searching desperately for the friction he needed. "Come on, I want to make you feel good."

     Levi could only groan once again in response as Eren eased himself off of him, instead choosing to spread the raven haired man's legs apart and kneel down between them. Giving his lover the most innocent look he could muster, the brunet slowly began to leave a trail of kisses up Levi's thigh, until he reached his still clothed erection. He brought his hands up to the zipper, then began unzipping his trousers and slowly pulled them down, along with his boxers. The younger man let out a small whimper of satisfaction as Levi's cock sprung out from the confinement of his clothing, a bead of precum already gathering at the tip. This sight turned Eren on so much, just imagining the taste of it, the weight of it on his tongue, and even better, how it felt inside of him, hitting his prostate with each thrust as Levi fucked him relentlessly.

     Staring up at his husband with his beautiful ocean green eyes, Eren wrapped his hand around the base of Levi's member, swiping his tongue over the tip and letting out a quiet whimper at the taste. Levi jolted slightly with arousal, needing more. He wanted more than anything to take Eren right here, to make him scream his name, but he wanted to let this last. Eren was such a tease, but it felt so fucking  _good._ Levi let out another moan as the brunet wrapped his lips around the head of his cock, sucking lightly as he dipped his tongue in the slit. It took every bit of strength he had to stop himself from thrusting into his mouth, instead opting to weave his fingers through the chocolate brown locks of hair while discarding the Santa hat in the process.

     As Eren took Levi's cock in deeper, he ran his tongue over the sensitive vein while using his hand to pump what his mouth couldn't reach. He began bobbing his head, humming in pleasure while leaving vibrations for the raven haired man to feel. Panting heavily, Levi pulled on the brunet locks of hair, but Eren didn't mind the pain. In fact, it aroused him even more. Looking up into his husband's grey eyes once again, he relaxed his throat as much as he could, and took Levi in all the way. This was a newer talent of the younger man, but Eren loved it. The feeling of Levi's cock hitting the back of his throat was fucking hot, and it drive the older man crazy. Levi let out a loud moan, almost a whine, before Eren pulled away.

     "I can't wait any more, Levi... I need you so fucking bad," Eren whined, crawling back onto Levi's lap and rutting his hips against the other's cock. 

     "Really? Why don't you ask nicely? Be a good boy, Eren, it's Christmas," responded Levi, groaning at the rough feel of the brunet's lace panties rubbing against his erection. 

     "Please fuck me, I promise I'll be good for you," the younger man whimpered.

     "What a good boy," praised the raven haired man. "Show me how badly you need me, then."

     Eren nodded in response, and left a small kiss on Levi's jawline. Backing away from the older man, he turned around and bent over, hands and knees on the floor as he spread his legs for Levi to see. What Levi hadn't noticed before, but was now very visible, was the shiny red buttplug inside of Eren. All he could do was watch as the brunet reached a hand back to pull his thong down his legs, and carefully grab the base of the plug. Moaning Levi's name, he began pumping the toy in and out of himself, very much enjoying the feeling of being watched. The older man let out a low groan, admiring how Eren's ass clenched perfectly around the red plug, and imagining that feeling around his own cock.

     "See? I'm all ready for you... Please, I need you inside of me," moaned Eren, removing the toy and setting it to the side, looking back at Levi with a needy expression. He wasn't lying. He needed the older man's cock, and he needed it now.

     Levi couldn't hold himself back anymore. Sliding off of the couch, he stripped the rest of his clothes off, then knelt down behind Eren. Running his hands up the brunet's sides, he stopped to rub his nipples through the sheer fabric of his baby doll top, causing a whimper from the younger man. 

     "You're so fucking beautiful like this, Eren. Thank you for dressing up so pretty for me," said Levi, leaning over to whisper against Eren's ear and causing him to shudder in anticipation. "Can I fuck you now? I don't know how much longer I can restrain myself."

     "Oh god, yes! Please!" Eren begged. Any embarrassment he was feeling earlier was completely gone. He wanted Levi inside of him so badly, and would be willing to do almost anything at this point. After pinching Eren's nipples briefly, the raven haired man brought his hands down to Eren's ass, squeezing it and gently rubbing his fingers over the clenched hole. Leaving a trail of kisses down the younger man's back, he stopped before his entrance, letting out a groan as he spread his ass open with his hands. Eren shuddered at the feeling of being spread open, of being so exposed. He jolted in surprise and pleasure as he felt something warm and wet prod at his entrance, letting out and aroused gasp. 

     "Oh god, Levi!" he whined, when he discovered that this feeling was coming from the other man's tongue. His back arched as Levi's tongue circled his hole and gently worked him open. He really didn't think he could take this teasing much longer, and he was becoming a panting, moaning mess as it was. Levi slowly pulled away, and Eren sighed in relief and anticipation as he felt something else against his entrance, rubbing him up and down teasingly. Knowing this was Levi's cock, finally, fucking  _finally,_ he rutted back against it. 

     Eren let out a pleasured yelp as Levi suddenly thrust inside of him, the older man holding onto his hips with a death grip. That was definitely going to leave a bruise, not that Eren disliked that fact. After only a few seconds of adjusting, the raven haired man began moving, showing no relent as he let out shouts of pleasure. 

     "Shit, Eren... F-feels so fucking good," he gasped out, angling Eren's hips just right, causing the brunet to cry out.

     "Ahnn, fuck!" the brunet moaned loudly, bringing his arm behind him to grab Levi's hair as he thrust even harder into him, arching his back at a seemingly impossible angle. Levi hissed at the pain from having his hair pulled, but it felt so good at the same time. The older man kept thrusting in and out of Eren, and the only sounds that could be heard in the room was the slapping of skin on skin, along with moans and cries of pleasure coming from both men. 

     "Oh fuck, Eren... I'm gonna cum," moaned Levi, throwing his head back in pleasure, his thrusts losing their rhythm slowly.

     "M-me too...inside...please," pleaded Eren, looking back at Levi, his mouth hanging open in ecstasy. At that, Levi lost it. With one last hard thrust, the older man arched his back, emptying himself into the brunet. The green eyed man moaned even louder than before at the feeling of being filled. Crying out Levi's name, likely loud enough for the neighbors to hear, Eren came all over the carpet.

     Both Levi and Eren collapsed on the floor, completely spent. Turning to face Levi, Eren smiled, pressing their lips together tiredly as they took in the warmth of each other's bodies, combined with the comforting heat from the fireplace. 

     "Happy birthday, babe," whispered Eren, wrapping his arms around Levi's waist. The older man smiled, pressing a kiss to the tip of the brunet's nose.

     "Merry Christmas."

**Author's Note:**

> Merry freaking Christmas, y'all! I'm writing this super early in the morning so please let me know if you notice any blatant mistakes. Thanks for reading my trash!


End file.
